Time travel scheme (HTTYD Challenge)
by Anilime Ahsim
Summary: Plot bunny - Alvin goes back in time in order to get Hiccup to train his dragons. Since Hiccup wasn't always protected, this plot takes place after the 2nd movie and the series. So the gang are grown up, married, kids, Valka alive, Stoick dead, and Hiccup cheif. And gang go back to stop Alvin but end up in there past bodies. Now past Berk must try and understand the future.


**Authors Note**

_This is not a story, BUT a challenge for those who can write a story._

_If you wish to write this please contact me VIA PM or REVIEW._

_For those who want to read a story like this I will tell you if some one has taken on the challenge to write this._

_Add a link or whatever leads you to it._

_And the rules can be changed, I really want to just get the idea out there._

_So if you want to write something similar I don't mind or care, BUT tell me I would like to read it._

**Disclaimer_ \- I own nothing, NOTHING!_**

**_(BUT the PLOT)_**

* * *

Another plot bunny!

Basically Alvin travels to the past in order to get Hiccup and his dragons trained since he keeps failing to do so in the present. But since messing in the past effects the current time as well, Hiccup has fallen into a coma and is fading (like transparent). Of course Berk is thrown into chaos because of there unconscious heir. Ghoti informs them that the past is being altered (how don't know, Gods?), Berk freaks out again and since it is affecting Hiccup the most it most likely revolves around him. So the gang goes back in time (again how? don't know). But unlike Alvin only there minds travel to the past so they end up waking up in there 14 15? year old bodies. Which is weird because there adults and have there own children but now there young again.

Hiccup/Astrid children - twin girls (3 yrs) and 1 other daughter (2 yrs) Names - twins ~ Nott (Goddess of night), Thorn or Auora -youngest ~ Hicca

Ruffnutt/Fishlegs children - daughter ~ woodnut

(maybe.. read that name in another fic and I love it, not to sure of rights though. So "I do not own the name 'Woodnut' " Can be changed or taken down, very swayable person here K.)

Tuffnutt/Cami children - 1 son or daughter ?

Snoutlout/Heather children - ?

All names and age can be swayable but ask me, also ages can't be older than10. (no teens, parents not that old)

All this follows the Movies and series etc. So when it's explained to past Berk (maybe not right off the bat but soon after they get there) they sorta have a meltdown, you know parents baffled, Hiccup and Astrid an item What!?, dragon war over, the dragons moved where!,Valka alive!

It's safe to say they think there future selves are insane and what do they mean were grandparents? etc.

Get the idea, as for what Alvin is doing that is entirely up to you. But I like the image of berks freak out and there povs. hilarious.

* * *

**Review of someone not logged in apparently** \- "but there's a small issue; they're Vikings. Time and travel are two completely unrelated concepts in their world.

Unless, you know, you decide to characterize the Norse gods more like the Greek gods - meddling, somewhat sassy, and all too willing to throw people around to win a bet. If you wanted to do a fic like this, that's the route you would have to take to make it sound believable. ("I bet I can end this war way faster than you did -" "Oh, really? And what route would you take?" "The better one!" "Then let's wager! If you beat my time, then that part of history belongs to you. If I stay on top, then it's mine." "Oh, you're on!" [enter a god/goddess having absolutely no ideas on how to speed up the events of HTTYD1, so they just go to the old standard: time travel])

Or something like that. The story would, inevitably, end at the same point it started - because, for HTTYD2 to exist the way it does, HTTYD1 has to happen the same way and whatnot - but that doesn't change the absolutely priceless reactions of the villagers on berk. ("Hold it. That... thing, nuzzling you, covering you in slobber, acting like an o'ergrown pup, is a Night Fury?")

I highly doubt that a god who would look over the fact that the future teens they're sending into the past is going to go through with the finesse of flipping their bodies - more like, they'd dump the teens (now adults) in the past with their dragons, probably sit back and say, "Now kill the Queen! Do it now! Faster! Why are you wasting all of this time, explaining things? None of this matters! Queen!"

While, of course, the gang is highly confused and scared to change anything in the past. "

_Author ~ Now this is interesting and I thank whoever this is to pointing some things out as well as some ideas. But I still want them in younger bodies for my challenge._

_Though I will admit either way it will be funny and a good story._


End file.
